


Ride The Lightning

by KrissyG927



Series: Down the Dark Road [15]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: All the Mac warnings apply, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, This is Mac, Warnings for all the things, my usual bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: This is going to be two chapters: the hunt and the capture, easy peasy. Thank you to Zanash for the great prompt. Also thank you for all the beta help, you da best!! XOXOXOX
Relationships: Mac (Red Canyon)/Original Character(s)
Series: Down the Dark Road [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/902415
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zanash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/gifts).



Leslie was a stone cold fox, a ten, and she fucking knew it too. Mac had been watching her for weeks, ever since she moved in next door to the Luna Mesa. He couldn’t believe his luck really, she was right at his back door. Finding girls was always so much tedious work. But this one fell right into his lap, so to speak.

Usually he was out on the highway setting up cones and false road signs trying to detour lone female drivers deep into the canyon where he could pounce on them. Sometimes a friend or two helped, faked road construction, some nails on a board sitting upright in the road to catch their prey, for their assistance he usually threw them a bone, after he was done with her.

Sometimes he fucked up, or on purpose killed the girl before his buddies got their turn, he liked them living and breathing and screaming, but his home boys apparently didn’t care. Mac couldn’t get off unless a women was fighting him, straight sex was always out of the question. He’d seen more than a few of his guys fuck a dead girl though, he had no interest in that at all and Leslie looked like a hellcat.

She would fight hard, he was sure of it and she would be an excellent fuck.

The stalking this way was one of the best parts, to have a girl in his sights for a while always made it so much better. Sometimes it was hit or miss, depending on who was driving through town, but to have a girl stay for a while, it was a treat for sure. To be in close proximity to her for a while before the big event was unusual, he savored every bit of it.

Getting to know her, thinking about her, it was all part of it, this time at least. Good fortune came his way sometimes, and he never squandered it. Leslie was his lunchtime day dream lately and the only one in his spank bank at the moment.

He spent a lot of time thinking about her body and not surprisingly, her fingernails, they weren’t overly long or pointed, but she kept them polished with a french manicure, and he liked that a lot. There was something about a woman who did her nails like that that lit up his dashboard good. He had always loved that, the class of it, the way they looked, how neat and clean the polish always was, and the shine. 

He had always drooled over a woman with a good manicure, ever since he was young. He was fucked up and made no excuses about it. Better to make friends with your demons than to fight them. Life was easier that way.

Reggie had told him what french nails were when he had asked her about it when they were kids and he had seen it in a magazine. Leslie's nails were always a pink french and her toenails always blood red. He imagined her fingernails digging into his flesh, thought about her scratching him, fighting him until he was so hard he had to jerk off in the middle of the afternoon.

He worked in the garage across the street from the bar that Walter also owned and fenced drugs from just like the bar. The bay where he turned wrenches had a view of the deck off of Leslie’s place and she laid out there sometimes sunning herself listening to the radio, she favored old Metallica and Mac agreed with it. More than once he caught himself staring and more than once she had seen it. Leslie didn’t seem bothered by it but soon she would be; bothered by him.

Not many girls that looked like her landed in Cainville and he intended to take full advantage. She had told Walter she was a writer and was taking time to travel around the country while writing her book. Mac couldn’t imagine what the fuck she could write about in this town but he wasn’t going to not count his blessings that she was there. 

Apparently she had a trust fund, and had no need to work, Mac gave zero fucks about who she was or what her deal was. He promptly set up a camera in the loft of the bar which had a window that faced her bedroom window. She had no idea she was under his surveillance, and he had moved into his old room above the bar again. He hadn’t lived there since he was a kid, preferring the privacy of his house, but this was an exception. He wanted to be close to her, he didn’t want to miss a thing. 

Walter considered telling him to knock it the fuck off but it would have done no good. Once a woman was on Mac’s radar she stayed on it, for better or worse, and it was always worse, until she wasn’t on it anymore. Leslie was going to be just another statistic, another lost girl of the canyons, that was the only way she would be off his radar, when she was dead and buried like all the rest.

It did no good to try and stop him, many had, Devon had even told the cops and caught a beating that landed him in the hospital for six months and two months of inpatient rehab after that. He kept his mouth shut now. Regina had tried to appeal to Mac’s kind side that he always showed her with no luck whatsoever, but she was the only woman he didn’t touch. 

Blood was thicker than water and she was his sister, even he would never go there. He also told her nicely to mind her own business.

Leslie knew who he was of course, she ate at the bar and sometimes drank there. She had met a few of the local whores who warned her away from Mac but she didn’t seem overly cautious. She slept with her window open, Mac had noted that almost immediately, it would be so easy to crawl into her bedroom from the deck.

But he enjoyed watching, thinking about her, planning. He kept a backpack in the loft, and in it was his gun, zip ties, duct tape, a mask, a knife and other assorted tools of the trade. It was always handy, and another he kept in his truck with the same things. He wasn’t a boy scout but he was always prepared. 

He and Leslie would have their date soon enough, he was content to wait, that made it better sometimes. Purposefully he went long periods in between women for just that reason, because when he finally got to blow off that steam it was fucking epic, every time.

/////////////////////////////////////

It was Leslie’s birthday and she was on her cell phone arguing with someone when Mac walked into the bar after work. He had on a white wife beater and hadn’t bothered to take off his coveralls all the way, he just let them hang on his hips as he parked himself at the bar within earshot of Leslie.

She was fighting with her mother it seemed, and she hung up, just as Mac appeared with a bottle and two shot glasses.

“Who ya fighting with sugar?” He sat down without being invited which annoyed Leslie but she let it go. She had meant to speak to more of the local people in town and now was as good of a time as any.

“My mother,” Her phone rang again and she ignored it, “My brother, to tell me how wrong I am...” Her voice trailed off as he poured the drinks.

“Little bird around here said it’s your birthday,” Mac crooned tilting his head towards Walter who was behind the bar, “I got family problems of my own, have some whiskey.” He slid the glass towards her and she raised it towards him and downed it. Mac followed and poured them each another shot.

She had on a Metallica shirt, Ride the Lightning and Mac decided that tonight was the night. He was feeling some type of way anyway. He was in a mood. Happy Birthday Leslie.

“Don’t try and get me drunk Mac,”

“Why not? You ain’t driving.” He winked and she smiled at him. He was familiar with her smile, he had memorized every curve of her face, down to the dimple she had on her right cheek but not her left. Five hundred pictures of her and countless videos in the four weeks she had been there. It was time.

He phone rang again and Mac glanced at it, the caller was someone named Mike. She swiped down to decline the call and took another shot.

“You’re brother again?”

Leslie nodded, “He’s such a sanctimonious dick head.”

“Yeah brothers suck,” Mac agreed, “You seen Metallica live?

She nodded, “Twice at the Hollywood bowl.”

“That where you’re from? California?”

“Yes, I’m trying to forget that though.” She answered, “I’m trying to disappear…”

“Well,” He poured them each another shot, “You came to the right place.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Zanash for the prompt. XOXO Girl!! This was a good one!

Leslie and Mac did two shots together and he tried to get an invite back to her place but she wasn’t going for it. Like a vampire, Mac preferred to be invited. But Leslie didn’t fall for all his charming come ons. She wasn’t a local and clearly was never hurting for male attention, she was probably so used to guys hitting on her that it was nothing to her.

She had even been nice about it and smooth, he wasn’t even mad. He made a few more suggestive comments to her and asked her to dance but she wasn’t taking the bait. That was fine, they would dance later, when it was dark and the moon hung full in the sky. It was a cool night, she’d sleep with her windows open to get the breeze.

Leslie was getting more than the breeze tonight though. She was such a Metallica fan and tonight she was going to ride the lightning. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Leslie's eyes opened suddenly and she was aware of three things right away, there was something heavy and hard on top of her, pushing her face first into her mattress, she wasn't alone and she could feel someone's breath on her neck. She had fallen asleep at her usual time, in her usual position on her stomach with the TV on and now the volume was turned way up. This was no dream, this was no nightmare; this was for real.

“Leslie,” He hissed into her ear and she knew who it was, she could feel her body react to him already, “You wanna live through this night?”

“Yes…”

Leslie nodded her head and he relaxed his grip on her, “Good girl,” He crooned into her ear and watched as goosebumps erupted all over her neck. Then he pressed his growing erection into the back of her thighs, “We're gonna have some fun, you and me.”

“You promise?” She answered and Mac stopped short for a second, she sounded like she was into it.

Startled but turned on beyond belief Mac reached under and grabbed her breast, swiped his fingers across her nipple and licked her neck, long and smooth like he was licking an ice cream cone. Leslie bucked her ass up trying to get him off of her but he didn't move at all. He was bigger than her and stronger and she really wasn’t fighting all that much. He was surprised by that, usually women went crazy trying to get him away from them. Then something so outrageous occurred to him that his whole body almost burst into flames.

“Leslie?”

“Mac?”

“Is this your kink?”

She didn’t answer, she just nodded into her pillow and Mac sighed out loud, he had not been expecting that. He reevaluated the situation for all of ten seconds then decided to go for it.

“Fight me, I’ll make it better for both of us that way…”

Leslie screeched, flipped herself over and scratched his face before he knew what hit him, “Oh a real hellcat are ya, just like I thought?” He groaned, those fucking nails, “You're making me love you.”

Mac slammed her arms down over her head and pressed against her, spreading her legs with one of his. Leslie pushed her hips up, trying to get him off of her but Mac was pushing her down onto the bed with such force. He was everything she had thought and heard about him.

“I fucking love those claws of yours.” And she scratched his face again, that was what he wanted, that was clear to her.

“Get off of me!” She yelled, and the first of the slaps came onto her face, “Motherfucker!” She tried to hit him back, but he was strong and took her hands in one of his.

“Ok baby you want it rough like this?” He gazed down at her and she gazed right back at him.

“Fuck me up Mac!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He hissed back at her as he pummeled her face, then he leaned down and bit her chest right by her collarbone. Leslie screamed but not loud, it was more of a whimper, because it didn’t matter, she didn’t want to be rescued.

Mac subdued her quickly after that and produced the rope from his bag of tricks. He had contemplated wearing a mask but she would know his voice, and he wanted to use his mouth on her anyway. Now he could see that she was as fucked up as he was.

“Tell me what you're going to do to me?”

“I’m tying you up for starters,” Mac answered.

“And then?” She was ...excited and Mac was floored. But not enough to stop.

“Then I’m going to eat you alive…” His eyes were lust filled and dark and Leslie could already feel wetness pooling between her legs.

“Fuck…” She sighed and arched her back in a way that told him exactly what she wanted. He would give it to her too, in abundance.

Mac tied the ropes around her wrists and threaded them through the headboard. Then straddled her and gazed down at his prize, Leslie had on a cream colored silk nightgown with lace around the edges. Licking his lips as he let his eyes roam over her, Mac smiled at her, then winked. She watched as her blood dripped down his chin and his tongue slid out of his mouth again to catch it.

“Thanks for wearing something sexy for me.” He slid his hand over his lips to wipe the blood away and ran his hands over her body, up her sides and ribcage, over her breasts again, she kicked out and Mac grinned and shook his head.

“Get a good look, yeah?”

“Gonna have to tie your legs too I see, ain't you a firecracker.” He seemed to enjoy her fighting and she was going to give him his money’s worth. He had invested a lot of time into her, she was well aware of what he was doing all these weeks, “You need a good, hard fuck.” 

“Fuck yes! Do it!” She cried out. Mac had always thought he needed to hurt and kill a woman to get off but his cock was fucking throbbing. The blood was pumping in his head and he was aching for her. It was new but he was adaptable, he had to be all his life and this was nothing different. 

He tied her feet, each to the corresponding side of the bottom board so her legs were spread apart. Mac stood up and admired his handiwork, she was tied to the bed secure and beautiful. He ran his hand through his hair and watched her; Leslie was breathing heavy with fear or lust or something and then he took his knife out of the sheath of his belt.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Mac groaned.

“Speak for yourself…” She replied as he showed her the knife.

Mac watched as her eyes went wide, “ I ain't gonna cut you,” He crawled over her and pushed her nightgown up revealing her matching underwear. Then he slid the knife up over her thigh, watching for her reaction. She sucked in her breath again as he brought it over the front of her panties, “Even though you asked for it, by being so feisty.”

“Fine, I’ll do what you want!” She was back in the game again and he smiled then.

He nodded, “Yes you will.” He ran the knife along her belly and then down lower in a grotesque unmistakable sexual manner. Mac dragged his eyes up to hers and met them, “You like?”

She nodded.

“You are not right…”

“It took you four weeks to climb through my open window,” Leslie snarked, “Did you get enough pictures?”

“You knew?”

“Of course I did, your brother warned me about you when I first got here,” She laughed.

“Jesus Christ I think I’m in love…” Mac teased her.

“Please,” She laughed, “Are we gonna fuck or what?”

She pulled at the restraints but it was no use, he had her tied tight. Then he leaned down and kissed her dirty, shoving his tongue into her mouth and sliding it against hers, fucking her mouth. 

She bit him just hard enough to rile him up again and he smacked her out of habit. Leslie didn’t seem to care either, a little smacking around didn’t bother her at all.

“What else you got for me, stud?”

“Your’e fucking crazy. And I dig it, suprised the fuck out of me. I really do and now as a reward, I’m gonna kiss you where you really wanna be kissed,” Then his lips were on her neck sucking softly where he had bitten her, drinking her blood it seemed, “You like for guys to go down on you I’m sure right?” He purred into her skin.  
Leslie kept quiet just to piss him off and see what he’d do.

“I speak and you answer me,” He put his hand to her throat and squeezed just hard enough, “Now Leslie, you like it when guys go down on you?”

“Yes,” She answered quietly, “Of course.” Then added with a grin, “ When they know what they’re doing.”

Mac was insulted for a split second then realized she was playing him, fuck he loved it. Her smart mouth had his balls throbbing, his cock was about to rip through his pants.

“I know what I’m doing, don’t you worry,” his hands slid down to her breasts and he took one in each hand as he groaned. Leslie closed her eyes and savored the feeling. It was what he wanted, then she felt his thumbs brush over her nipples and she sucked in a breath, “Ah, now that, you like.” He boasted and she purred like a satisfied kitten."I'm gonna eat you so good," His eyes were lust filled as he spoke, "Lick and suck everywhere you like, you're gonna scream my name."

“Bring it!” She answered.

It was time to shut her the fuck up and he leaned down and sucked her right nipple through the satin nightgown, and pinched the other one between his thumb and forefinger. Leslie groaned and her eyes closed, he leaned down to her ear. “Mmmmmmmmm Leslie…” Mac crooned, “I never met anyone like you.”

“Likewise. Now give it to me…”

Infatuated like he had never been before, Mac swiped his tongue over her peaked nipple until the front of her gown was soaked, “Bet you're nice and wet for me too?” He reached down between her legs and grinned when he felt her warm and wet, “Yeah, that's so fuckin nice...”

It was time to shake him up again.

“Get off me!” Leslie hissed, and his hand that was on her breast came up and squeezed her neck again. She knew how to play ball, and he hoped she’d be hanging around this shit town for a while. This was the best time he had with a woman in ages.

“You ain't in no position to be giving me orders now are ya?” Mac hissed back, “I asked you if you want to live? Do ya? Or should I snap your neck right now?”

She nodded and he pulled his hand away from her throat. There were marks forming where he choked her, he grinned wondering how she’d explain that to anyone.  
She’d be interviewing Walter and the old man would know where the marks came from, so would Devon and he like the thought of that. If he didn’t stop thinking about that he was going to blow his load in his pants and he wanted to blow it down her throat.

“Then take it!” He brought his lips to hers and hovered above but didn't kiss her right away, then brought his lips to hers and shoved his tongue in her mouth again, “Quit running your mouth,” He sucked on her neck and went lower with hot, wet kisses down over her body. His hands came over her thighs, followed by his mouth and she knew what he meant to do.

“Don't,” She teased, playing the game and he glared up at her as he spread her thighs apart further, exposing her for his hungry eyes.

“Fuckin beautiful…”

She bucked again when she felt his mouth on her inner thigh just for show and she heard him chuckle.

“I told ya this is happening,” Then he licked her with the flat of his tongue from back to front, “Don't be that way when I'm nice enough to eat this fine pussy of yours.”

“Jesus,” She whispered.

“No, I ain't Jesus, my name is Mac, remember my name, you'll be screaming it in a few minutes,” He said with a wink, “I like my girls to be satisfied.”

Leslie pulled at her restraints as he brought his fingers over her soft flesh and pushed two fingers inside her deep, her body bucked up and she moaned, much to Mac's satisfaction.

“Be a good girl Leslie,” He swirled his tongue around her pussy in waves, “And I'll get you off.”

“I fucking hope so...fuck! Don’t tease me like this.”

“I’ll do what I want Leslie…”

He laughed as he moved his fingers in and out of her, and slid his tongue over her swollen clit. Mac ate pussy like a professional and soon she realized her efforts to remain silent and not cum were not going to work. She wanted to make him work for it, but he didn’t have to, he knew what he was doing and how to get her there fast.

“Come on Leslie, let it go,” He murmured against her thigh, “I wanna hear you...come on baby cum for me.”

Mac upped the ante, opened his mouth wide and shoved his tongue inside of her as his fingers stroked her clit and she broke into a million pieces, screaming his name just like he predicted.

He didn't stop, Mac drank her in like the finest wine and continued as she screamed, her body shook with pleasure and he still didn't stop. His cock was raging hard now, almost painful and he reached down to adjust himself and relieve some of the pressure.

Mac palmed his dick as he continued the sweet torture as she squirmed in frustration because she couldn’t touch him. He knew his way around a woman's body, he knew how to get them going every time. Nothing got him off more than getting someone off when they didn't want it to happen. He was a sick fuck, he knew that.

“Oh fuck, no, oh fuck stop, I can't take it,” She moaned as he swiped his tongue over her pulsating pussy back and forth, “Please stop.”

He didn't stop and soon she was off like a rocket again, screaming and cursing him again. He smiled against her thigh and kissed her there.

“You fucking bastard, I fucking hate you,” She cried as the second orgasm rushed through her body, from her scalp to the bottoms of her feet, out through her arms and down her spine. It went on and on, exhausting her.

Mac rose up on his knees and unbuckled his pants, she could hear the clank of his buckle and the sound made chills wash over her spine, “I think you like me just fine, right about now.” And then he was inside of her without any hesitation, bottoming out in one stroke. Mac let out a groan as he came down on his elbows and met her eyes, “Fuck yes!”

Leslie stayed closed-mouthed as he pushed against her hard, fucking her with all he had and forcing the air out of her lungs with a grunt. She would make noise whether she wanted to or not.

“Oh, God!” She uttered, “Oh fuck!”

Then he smiled, he always got what he wanted. Always.

He brought the knife up in his hand, and briefly, Leslie was afraid for a second, maybe she had teased the tiger too much, “Oh!” She cried until Mac cut her hands loose as he moved in and out of her.

“Put your arms around me, touch me,” He demanded and she did as he wanted, he hadn't killed her and she had been sure it was over just then. 

“Harder, fuck me harder!” She wrapped her arms around him and danced her fingers over his back. His body was hard, firm against her and as she touched him her mind was filled with nothing but the thought of that huge cock going in and out of her, it was shattering every part of her, ripping her apart.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He fucked her twice more that night and in the morning the third time he cut her legs free and instructed her to wrap her legs around him. She did as she was told and he moaned out loud at the feel of her ankles crossed behind him. 

Mac flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her hips back against him, shoved her face into the pillow. While he entered her from behind he pulled her hair back and slid his fingers between her legs.

“Say you want it,” He instructed.

“I want it,” She panted as his skillful fingers circled her clit, then swiped down on either side of the bundle of nerves that he had taken possession of.

“You wanna cum?” He growled into her ear, “I'll make you, or I wont but either way I'll own you!”

“Yes, oh please, please,” She moaned, “Make me cum Mac.”

“Oh fuck yes!”

The predator and his prey came together as his hand squeezed her breast, it was white hot light bursting behind his eyes. He groaned and cursed as her pussy pulled every drop of cum out of him until he collapsed in a heap on top of her. He laid there on top of her as they both caught their breath.  
Then Mac climbed off of her and stood up.

“I ain't gonna kill you, you know that’s what I do, but the world is a much better place with you in it Leslie,” He said as he buckled his pants, “Hope you’re sticking around a while?”

“And if I don’t?”

“I’ll find you and I won't be in a good mood like I was this time.”

She sat up, giving him a view of her naked body in the moonlight. Leslie knew exactly what she was doing and he was drooling again over her. He pushed her back onto the bed and met her eyes. 

“Leave your window open again tonight. I'll be back for another piece of that heart shaped ass," He stated with a loud smack on her ass and then he was gone.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
